Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head, a liquid ejection apparatus, and a liquid ejection head manufacture method by which liquid such as ink is ejected.
Description of the Related Art
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 9,211,718 discloses an inkjet printing head to eject liquid ink as a liquid ejection head. In the printing head, a plurality of printing element substrates having elements for ejecting liquid through ejection openings are arranged. A cover member is provided so as to surround the plurality of printing element substrates. When a surface of this cover member is abutted to (capped with) a cap member and the interior of the cap member comes into an airtight status, ink can be suppressed from being evaporated from the ejection opening of the printing head. The suction of the cap interior can provide a recovery processing to suck and discharge ink from the ejection opening of the printing head.
However, a manufacture variation of cover members and a manufacture variation of member of the printing head for forming an attachment face on which the cover member is attached may cause a risk where a gap is caused between the cover member and the member to which the cover member is attached. In particular, in the case of the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 9,211,718 disclosing a long printing head including a plurality of printing element substrates, a long cover member is required and the member of the printing head for forming an attachment face on which the cover member is attached requires a plurality of members, which tends to cause a gap between the cover member and the attachment face. When the attachment face for the cover member has a wiring member, the wiring member causes a concavo-convex shape, which tends to cause a gap between the cover member and the attachment face.